El Primer Día
by Palacario
Summary: One-shot acerca del primer día de Harry en Hogwarts, con Draco como personaje central...


**Disclaimer:** no soy rubio, no soy millonario, no soy inglés, ¡no soy mujer! Nada de esto es mío, ¡todo es de Yei Quei Rouling!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

—Draco —susurró Narcissa, moviéndolo un poco para que despertara—. Hoy es el día, mi amor.

El chico de cabello rubio platinado se despertó de su sueño con la voz que acababa de hablarle. La verdad, no recordaba qué era lo que había estado soñando, y el hecho de que su madre lo hubiera interrumpido de esa manera lo molestó notablemente.

—¿Qué día? —dijo a su madre, algo obstinado.

—Hoy vas a Hogwarts.

Toda clase de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza en ese instante. Sabía que a partir de este día daría honor a su familia. Sería seleccionado para Slytherin, como sus ancestros, y luego demostraría su talento y se convertiría en el favorito de los profesores. Sus padres no podrían evitar sentirse orgullosos de él.

Draco se levantó de su cama, advirtiendo que su madre ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Se dirigió al baño, donde tomó su cepillo de dientes y entró a la ducha. Las paredes de mármol negro de su lavadero habrían parecido tenebrosas y siniestras a cualquier otra persona, pero en ese momento, él pensaba en cuánto las extrañaría.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió, usando por primera vez su túnica negra. De nuevo, se dirigió al baño y peinó cuidadosamente su cabello hacia atrás frente al espejo, lo que le tomó menos de un minuto. Dirigió una última mirada al espejo, sonriendo ligeramente ante su reflejo, y luego volvió a salir.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Lucius a través de la puerta.

—Sí, padre.

Sin decir otra palabra, el joven caminó hacia el exterior de la habitación con paso seguro. Al salir, vio que su padre y su madre le esperaban junto a las escaleras. Se acercó a ellos y juntos comenzaron a bajar, hasta llegar al último nivel.

Al salir por la puerta principal, Draco vio un vehículo muggle amarillo que los esperaba estacionado, y por sus ventanas se colaba el sonido de alguna horrible canción. Por supuesto, él no pudo evitar adoptar una expresión de asco mientras se acercaba al pestilente vehículo.

—Buenos días —dijo el conductor con una sonrisa, bajando un poco el volumen de la radio. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, moreno y de facciones algo toscas. Su voz era bastante grave— ¿A dónde los llevo?

—King's Cross, por favor —dijo secamente Narcissa.

En todo el viaje, como era de esperarse, ninguno habló. Sólo el taxista hizo un vano intento de mantener una conversación con Draco, pero éste lo ignoró totalmente; aunque su madre tuvo que controlarlo cuando iba a comenzar a lanzar insultos porque el Muggle le había preguntado si estaba vestido de esa manera porque iba a una fiesta de disfraces.

El viaje pareció eterno, y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el conductor veía más a través del espejo retrovisor, confundido por el comportamiento de esa extraña familia: ni siquiera se movían; parecían tres estatuas sentadas en la parte de atrás del automóvil, con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó fríamente Lucius, mientras sacaba unos billetes muggles de su billetera.

—Diez libras —respondió el taxista algo acelerado por el comportamiento de los Malfoy. Ya estaba pensando, incluso, que podría ser una familia de asesinos en serie, secuestradores ó quién sabe qué.

El padre de Draco dirigió una última mirada de repugnancia al muggle mientras éste se alejaba, perdiéndose al cruzar en una esquina a unas dos cuadras de distancia.

Sin dirigirse una palabra, los tres integrantes de la familia comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la estación de trenes, juntándose con los muggles que pasaban de un lado para el otro. Draco dirigió una mirada rápida a sus padres mientras caminaban, y pudo observar cómo tenían la nariz fruncida, como si les molestara el olor que los rodeaba. Los imitó y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, ahora observando una columna de piedra de la que colgaba un gran cartel que decía:

_Andén 9_

Y al otro lado de la misma columna, se encontraba otro:

_Andén 10_

A partir de ahí, sabía lo que debía hacer. Sus padres ya se lo habían explicado: debía correr hacia la columna, pero en vez de chocar con ésta, entraría al Andén 9¾. Así que, sin más, comenzó a correr (con la agilidad de una serpiente, por supuesto) y sintió cómo atravesaba la columna y llegaba al otro lado.

Lo que estaba ahora ante sus ojos era impresionante. Se trataba de un enorme andén lleno de brujos y brujas que despedían a sus hijos, cargando baúles, jaulas con grandes lechuzas, escobas… Y allí parado frente a él se encontraba el majestuoso Expreso de Hogwarts, una locomotora de color rojo escarlata que tenía una gran "H" en medio de ella.

La verdad es que no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco. Sin embargo, la cerró rápidamente, recordando lo que siempre decía su padre: "Un Malfoy _nunca _demuestra sus emociones".

—Vamos, Draco —oyó decir a la voz de su madre, que lo empujaba ligeramente por la espalda.

Caminaron un poco, esquivando a cuantos brujos se les atravesaron, hasta que estuvieron justo frente al tren. La despedida de su madre fue un beso y un corto abrazo.

—Adiós —le dijo su padre, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Adiós —respondió Draco, dándose la vuelta para entrar en la locomotora.

En realidad, habría querido abrazar a sus padres y decirles cuánto los quería, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo: "Un Malfoy _nunca _debe dar muestras de cariño en público. Los demás pueden pensar que eres débil".

Al entrar al tren, no pudo evitar sentir cierto pesar. Sabía que no volvería a ver a sus padres hasta Navidad, y nunca se había separado de ellos por tanto tiempo. Aunque, ¿qué tan malo podía ser eso? Es decir, él no era de los que necesitaba de nadie para sentirse bien; por el contrario…

—¡Sí, Harry Potter! —escuchó que unas voces cuchicheaban en el vagón a su derecha—. Dicen que puede conjurar las maldiciones imperdonables, y que varias veces hechizó a sus tíos con la maldición Imperius sin tener una varita.

Por supuesto. Harry Potter. Su padre le había dicho todo acerca de él: era un chico tonto, hijo de unos padres tontos a quienes les dieron su merecido. No debía mirarlo ni hablarle. Debía fingir que no existía.

—Los Potter…

Draco comenzó a caminar más rápido, intentando evitar oír la conversación, pero era imposible. En todos y cada uno de los vagones estaban hablando del imbécil de Potter. Parecía como si todos estuvieran obsesionados con él.

En fin, ¿dónde estaba el chico? Todo el mundo hablaba de él, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto en realidad. El rubio ignoró su pensamiento, obligándose a olvidar al estúpido chico Potter mientras apresuraba un poco más su paso.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó una voz que reconoció en seguida.

—Crabbe —respondió el rubio— ¿Qué hay?

Él conocía a este chico desde que era un bebé. Era bastante grande, y muy torpe, pero al menos sabía que tendría alguien que peleara por él cuando se metiera en algún problema.

—No mucho —respondió Crabbe—. Por cierto, él es Goyle.

El chico señalaba a otro joven muy parecido a él que se encontraba parado a su lado. Draco no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, probablemente porque todavía estaba distraído por lo de Potter.

—Draco Malfoy —saludé, tendiéndole la mano al desconocido.

—¿Escuchaste que Harry Po…? —comenzó Crabbe, pero por alguna razón paró de hablar.

Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Le molestaba enormemente que una persona comenzara a hablar y luego se callara así, como si nada.

—¿Podrías darme un permiso, por favor? —la voz hizo que Draco se diera la vuelta instintivamente, viendo al que no podía ser otro que el mismísimo Harry Potter (lo sabía por la cicatriz en forma de rayo, por supuesto).

—Harry Potter —dijo Draco.

—Sí. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

—Draco Malfoy —pronunció su propio nombre con solemnidad.

El pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a Potter soltó una risita, burlándose de su nombre.

—¿Crees que es muy gracioso? —dijo Draco, mirando de arriba a abajo al chico que se encontraba frente a él—. Tú debes ser un Weasley. Mi padre me habló de tu familia; tus padres son unos idiotas. ¿Por qué tuvieron tantos hijos si son tan pobres que no pueden mantenerlos?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó increíblemente, apretando sus puños mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Malfoy —dijo Potter, por lo visto saliendo en defensa de su "amiguito".

—Espero que seas inteligente —le respondió Draco, con un tono lleno de superioridad—. Y que sepas escoger correctamente a tus amigos.

Dicho esto, el rubio estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela a Potter para que la estrechara. Para su sorpresa, éste no la tomó. Sólo lo miró con cara de repugnancia.

—Ya lo hice.

Potter y el pelirrojo se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hasta hallar un compartimiento vacío, y entraron en él. Draco entró en el que se encontraban Crabbe y Goyle, que se habían escabullido sigilosamente cuando él había empezado a discutir con Weasley y su famoso e imbécil amigo.

—Ese estúpido Harry Potter —decía para sí mismo con rabia, mientras se sentaba frente a los otros dos chicos—. ¡Nadie rechaza la amistad de un Malfoy! ¡Ese idiota me las pagará!


End file.
